1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid meter providing an enlarged range of indication of a residual quantity of liquid by changing over plural meter ranges automatically with the use of a single liquid meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles, a fuel gage or meter has conventionally been used and in general is of such a type that varies the resistance value of a single current limiting resistor body as a float having a grounded contact moves according to the quantity of fuel. The gage operates an ammeter to indicate a variance in the resistance value of the limiting resistor. However, the fuel gage meter of the type described above has virtually always included the disadvantage that the meter indication is rough and in particular, when the residual quantity of fuel lessens, an error in the residual quantity indication is significantly great. This results in a failure to refill the task with gasoline on frequent occasions.